


War Crimes

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: You brought awhatto a sword fight?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	War Crimes

Three thugs to cause problems at Elmyra’s house seemed nothing to be worried about. But Cloud froze when they found the trio. And he wasn’t looking at the thugs; he stared with widening eyes at something behind them. Barret muttered about not having time for this.

The thugs concluded their threats and stepped back- Leaving a Tonberry clearly visible. Cloud’s hands tightened on his sword. “I thought bringing Tonberry’s into a populated settlement was a violation of the cease-fire!” Tifa said.

Barret huffed. “Pretty sure that only applies if you do it to the other side.”

This would be tough.


End file.
